Dine and Dash
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Clear away this hate and we can start to make it alright. DASHING Cody RhodesxOC


**A/N: This totally just popped into my head hahahahahahaha. Those who know me well shall understand. And I can't even believe I'm writing this. And yeah, I did name the girl after Catwoman, not the singer...or the Disney star.  
**

"Yeah...this is a little bit different than FCW, Sel. The girls are even cattier, if you can believe it."

"Oh, I believe it, Adam."

Adam, better known as Edge, escorted a young lady named Selina through the backstage hallways where SmackDown was being held. Edge was just switched over to SmackDown from the RAW brand to help better the ratings as they switched to a new network. He met Selina at an FCW event that he was doing a signing at during his injury. He was impressed with her not because of her wrestling or managing abilities, but because she was the only worker who asked for his professional opinion on her in ring work and if he could help her out. Add in the fact that she had a different look with dark hair and full sleeve tattoos, he was sold on her. Since he lived in the area and Selina showed promise, Adam worked with her to perfect her work. Soon enough, Selina was brought up to the SmackDown roster to fill the Diva void after Serena had been released due to her extreme partying.

"No, I mean...I'm serious," Adam warned his young protege. "Michelle McCool thinks she runs the Divas division just because she's banging Undertaker. I respect the guy to hell and back, but not that tramp. Didn't you hear about how she tried to tell Nattie how to wrestle? Michelle is talented but not _that_ talented. And Layla just follows her around like a lost puppy. I can't look out for you in the locker room, so you're going to have to stand up for yourself. Don't let them intimidate you. None of the women on this roster are going to make it into the Hall of Fame, so you don't have to kiss their plastic little asses."

Selina was taken aback with her mentor's little rant. Her FCW superiors give everyone the same speech before they are called up to the main roster: respect those who have been there longer than you because without them, you are nothing. Adam was basically telling her the opposite, so who was she supposed to believe?

"I appreciate your concern, Adam, but I don't think I'll fit in if I rub everyone the wrong way," Selina mumbled. The nerves were getting to her. This wasn't some small FCW show. This was Friday Night SmackDown.

Adam laughed. "That's the thing. You aren't supposed to fit in. You need to be different."

Selina looked down at her arms that were brightly colored with tattoos. _Well, I **do** look different_, Selina thought to herself. Not since Lita did a Diva have noticeable tattoos, save for the lower abdomen tattoo of Brie Bella that barely peeked out of her wrestling attire. Selina's arms were entirely covered from shoulder to wrist. She had stars connected with ribbons across her clavicle. With even more work on her hipbones, Selina looked nothing like the average Diva.

"I just don't think that I can...act different."

"You _are_ different. So you might as well act like it."

* * *

Selina stood in front of the full length mirror in the Divas locker room. She was alone, something that she didn't expect coming up to the main roster of the WWE. She figured that the girls who weren't featured on the show would at least hang out in the locker room. Instead, Kelly, Tiffany, and Rosa Mendes were gossiping in catering. Selina already met the three girls and didn't dislike any of them. Kelly was a bit airheaded, but still a sweet girl. Tiffany bossed Kelly around but was nothing but polite to Selina, and Rosa was surprisingly quiet. Selina hadn't met Layla or Michelle yet, and Beth Phoenix was still out on injury.

The mirror was not usually a friend of Selina's, but today was different. Her black hair was straightened and it reached her lower back; she had been growing it out most of her life. Her dark purple pants were tied up the sides, not unlike a few of Trish Stratus's outfits, and sat low on her hips, her tattoos exposed. Her bikini style top matched her pants with black lace outlining. She already went through the makeup department prior to getting dressed. Her brown eyes were shaded dark to match her raven hair. Selina's thin lips were painted a nude color to offset the dramatic eye makeup.

She put each of her feet in turn onto the bench to lace up her black boots. Selina was interrupted when there was a light knock on the door. She opened the door to see Angie, one of the backstage roamers who had to track down the wrestlers when they needed to report to the gorilla position. "Selina, Edge is waiting for you," Angie explained.

"Oh, thank you," Selina thanked, exiting the locker room. "Um...I'm kind of lost."

"This way," Angie said, directing Selina to her destination. "If you ever get lost, there's always signs." Angie pointed out a sign to Selina: a gorilla with an arrow pointing to where the gorilla position was.

Once they saw the blonde Canadian pacing in front of them, the girls parted ways.

"Thank you, Angie," Selina said.

"Any time," Angie replied. "If you ever need help, you can come to me. Good luck. And by the way, you look great."

Selina gave Angie a smile in response to her compliment. She watched as the petite brunette disappeared into the catacombs of the hallways of the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

"You ready?" Adam asked Selina.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Selina stood backstage and watched the monitor as Edge wrestled Rey Mysterio in front of the live audience for the opening match of SmackDown.

Rey dropkicked Edge as he leaped like a frog off the top rope, sending the Rated R Superstar careening into the ropes, his body dangling by his arms in between the top and middle ropes, in perfect position to receive the 619.

That was her cue.

Selina tore through the black curtains and onto the SmackDown stage for the first time. She couldn't hear the audience, just a muffled buzzing in her ears. She ran down the ramp and jumped in the ring as Rey was rebounding off the ropes. He stopped when he saw a mysterious woman in the middle of the ring, blocking his path to defeating Edge.

"Who are you?" the Mexican warrior yelled. Selina gave him an evil grin in response. "Answer me! Who are-"

Edge had slithered out of the ring during Selina's distraction. He ran around to the other side of the ring and caught Rey from behind, knocking the smaller man to the ground. Selina and Edge stomped the underdog until Kofi Kingston interrupted and ran the pair away from Rey.

* * *

"How's that for an adrenaline rush?" Adam asked, putting an arm around Selina's shoulders as they passed through the curtains and into the comfort of the backstage area.

"That was something else. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that-"

"Oh my god, let me guess. You never would have though that you would have been in the ring with Edge and Rey Mysterio and blah blah blah. Save it, girl. You're just repeating what every girl that's come through here has said minutes before being released."

Selina's thought was finished by a tall, dark haired man standing in the shadows of the gorilla position. He stepped into the light. He was wearing his wrestling trunks and a black wind breaker type jacket with silver accents on it and the collar raised. His jet black hair was short and spiked up. His small diamond nose piercing glinted in the light, but what Selina noticed right away were his crystal blue eyes.

"And you are?" Selina asked, not taking kindly to being interrupted by someone who wasn't in the conversation to begin with.

"Who am I? I think I should be asking who _you_ are."

Selina shrugged. She didn't expect this guy to know who she was, but she damn well knew who he was.

"Stay away from her, Rhodes," Adam growled.

"Oh, is this your body guard? Nice choice," Cody sneered.

"I don't need a body guard," Selina snarled back at the second generation superstar in front of her.

"Hey, Edge, I suggest you take her straight to Vince's office. I'm sure she'd like some consoling after she gets released tonight," Cody grinned. As he finished speaking, his theme music hit. He turned around and walked out the curtain without a second look back at Adam and Selina.

"I thought you said the girls were catty," Selina said to Adam.

"Maybe I should teach you about everyone else," Adam suggested. He put an arm around Selina's shoulder, directing her away from the gorilla position.


End file.
